Las nuevas aventura de ruby y prescott
by Hambo4
Summary: Nuevas aventuras y nuevos personajes
1. Chapter 1

Estaban Hambo y gododo afueras en el patio de la casa de ruby jugando alas imitaciones

Mira gododo dijo Hambo con voz burlona soy una ardilla boracha que me gusta el dinero dinero, hmmm mac dinero? contesto gododo, no, hmmm El Niño ardilla, tampoco se ve que no sabes nada, pues no se dijo gododo,conker dijo prescott. Quien dijo gododo, conker, pues no se quien es eses ojo gododo se ve que no tuviste infancia dime gododo que hacías en tu infancia, veía todos los días como se secaba una pared era divertido contesto gododo, pues estoy seguro de que se por que eres tan retrasado y aburrido, pues para empezar no soy retrasado solo que estoy loco además solo los que están seguros son idiotas dijo gododo estas seguro dijo prescott, si contesto gododo. Bueno mejor continuemos jugando no eso me acordó un personaje dijo prescott escucha esta canción: yo opino que opinar es necesario por que tengo inteligencia y por eso siempre opino, quien soy pregunto prescott, pues no se dijo gododo. Joe pino dijo prescott, yo opino? no joe pino, yo opino? que no joe pino, hay no seas tramposo sabes que ya te gané dijo gododo,haber gododo has una imitación, ok pon atención entonces gododo empezó a bailar sin sentido quien soy pregunto, pues no se dijo prescott, como que no sabes dijo gododo haber dime gododo pues yo dijo gododo.


	2. Chapter 2

Después miedoso escucho unos ruidos afueras, hm quien será dio después de bajar las escaleras vio a prescott y gododo, discutiendo oye eso no se vale dijo prescott que si dijo gododo,que no,que si,no,si,no,si,no,si, entonces miedoso se asusto y se escondió en un arbusto,vaya creo que vi dos aves gigantes una con ojos rojos y la otra normales y están discutiendo y la de ojos normales esta ganando dijo miedoso con voz de preocupación. No,si,no,si,no,si,no,si,no,no,si,si ja gane yo, ya mejor dejemos de discutir y continuamos ok dijo prescott,ok dijo gododo, cuando oyeron un ruido en un arbusto cercas de ahí. Oigo que hay ruido en ese arbusto dijo gododo, no no hay ruido dijo prescott, creo que alguien se esta quedando sordo como un gato jajajaja, QUE dijo prescott mira gododo solo no te pego por que eres imbécil y menso, quien yo dijo gododo, no como crees me refiero a ed, a ok dijo gododo, menso claro que me refiero a ti dijo prescott, mejor cambiemos de discusión ypenso veamos que hay en el arbusto dijo gododo, ok pero como no quiero ir y de seguro que tu también piedra,hoja o tijeras, ok va, piedra,hoja,tijeras. Prescott eligió tijeras y gododo piedra, yo gano, esp era yo gano dijo prescott luego dice que yo soy el menso, QUE dijo prescott es que piedra gana a tijeras, pues no por que tijeras es igual a hacha y hacha corta a roca haci que nos was mal perdedor y ve a revisar, entonces gododo reviso y se encontró con miedoso. Miedoso se asusto y grito y también gododo y corrieron en círculos hasta que chocaron, vaya un murciélago. Prescott ayudo a levantar a miedoso,hola mi nombre es prescott y el mi tonto y amigo gododo hola, si hola mi nombre es miedoso que hacen aquí, pues digamos que vivimos cercas de aquí en una cabaña por que aposté mi casa además estamos jugando a las imitaciones quieres jugar, pues mañana estar bien, hmm mejor hagamos algo mejor mañana ya que es fiesta en el sótano entonces vienes, miedoso penso y dijo siiiii y todos saltaron para chocar las 5.


	3. Chapter 3

Vamos vamos vamos crece pareces una mariposa retrasada,crece! Dijo prescott en la tierra con un megáfono, ay que esta pasando dijo gra, oye gra recuerdas el tipo loco que vivía en la esquina, si, pues se Mario pero antes de morirse me dijo que los árboles crecen más rápidos si les caritas y humillas,Vamos Vamos crece más rápido tortuga, no pues y creía que estabas mas retrasado pero esto es mucho dijo gra,QUE dijo prescott, nada nada dijo gra, mira mejor vete a la casa y si no te vas te planto a ti y te grito a todo pecho para que te quedes sordo como un murciélago,ay mejor me voy a la casa, mas tarde se ve que en la tierra se ve unas hojas saliendo, Vamos que el conejo te va ganando vamos mas rápido gordo, hola dijo trooke hola como te va, bien que haces, pues el tipo loco de la esquina me dijo que los árboles crecen más rápidos si los insultas y les gritas,vamos vamos que te quedaste dormido como un oso perezoso y gordo en invierno. Oye y por que no crece?,por que falta tiempo, y cuanto falta? no se, por que no le gritas mas fuerte,por que no me quiero cansarme de tanto gritas, y estas cansados? no todavía no, y por que no aceleras el crecimiento? por que hay una albóndiga con patas y brazos que no me deja hacerlo, ahhh dijo trooke ahhh dijo prescott, oye quien es la albóndiga? bueno YA mejor vete que me desconcentras, bueno bueno. En la noche se ve un tronco saliendo de la tierra cuando llega dacio hola que haces? otro mejor para evitar otra discusión mejor vete, bueno ok amargado, mira solo no te pego por que estoy ocupado. En la mañana una rama pica a prescott, ya déjame, otra vez, ay pero mama no quiero ir a la escula, oye oye, ya cállate la boca, gruñe la voz misteriosa, le pica otra vez ay ya pareces un perro que no deja de fastidiar dijo prescott pero cuando ve quien era era el árbol que planto, ahora veraz lo que es sufrir 24 horas, ay no dijo prescott. En la mañana prescott regresa a su casa todo lastimado, hola amigos el experimento resultó pero se volvió en contra mía pero otra vez bien pero con muchos golpes, creo que ahora siento como es que te griten haci que lo siento ok dijeron gra,trooke y dacio saben solo faltan que me peguen muy duro en la cabeza, ok gra le pego tan duro en la cabeza que se desmayo prescott, ahora si no le falta nada dijo gra.


	4. Chapter 4

Estaba gra en el patio de ruby con poe haciendo un concursos quien era mas listo. Haber una fácil cuantos es 1+1 dijo miedoso, que fácil es 5 dijo gra, no no es 5 es 2 dijo miedoso, no seas tramposo sabes que yo conteste bien dime quien va ganando y cuantos puntos lleva, pues yo por 35 puntos dijo miedoso además tus preguntas no tiene sentido, claro que si dijo gra un pepinillo mas mayonesa es igual a -23, vaya ya entiendo por que prescott te dice que eres tonto, o vamos no le hagas caso a la lombriz de agua sucia,QUE dijo prescott detrás de el, ahhhhh grito gra mientras le daba un golpe en la barriga a prescott. No me asustes asi, ya veras gra ya veras la venganza se sirve fría, y por que no es caliente dijo gra, por que es un dicho,no estas equivocado no es un dicho es una frase dijo poe, pues me da lo mismo además que haces aquí deberías limpiar el coche hoy es tu turno dijo prescott, vamos lo hago mañana dijo gra ok pero no te doy postre además que hacen por cierto dijo prescott, estamos haciendo un concurso de quienes el mas listo dijo poe, no pues esta que ya perdiste gra dijo prescott, claro lo dice un pavo gordo y amargado como coyote amurrado, que dijo prescott mira para empezar tu eres el gordo, claro que no no engordo por que tomo cosas light, pues ya te dije que aun que las comieses no significa que enflaqueces dijo prescott, y segunda me desespera que sean tu y los demás que viven en mi casa que sean mensos, bueno eso es normal dijo gra haber gra si tu dices que eres tan listo cuanto es 2+2, si es igual a pez, es igual a pez y de donde sacases es tontería dijo prescott pues la vi en la tv y además vi un video que decía que si dijo gra, sabes te diré una cosa mejor regresa hasta kínder gra,yo y yo por que? por que no se si eres retrasado o muy idiota dijo prescott de una forma amistosa.


	5. Chapter 5

El monstruo

En la noche en la cabaña de prescott

No eh dejado de escuchar cosas que se caen y ronquidos en el sótano dijo gra, si pero aveces me voy al sótano a dormir y ronquo dijo dacio,y yo soy sonámbulo y aveces tiro cosas, con razón ya encontré el mono retrasando desordenado que tira las cosas dijo gra, Que! Dijo prescott, no estaba hablando de ti hablaba de otro mono que vi en el zoológico,no estaba hablando de ti hablaba de otro mono que vi en el zoológico, dijo prescott con voz burlona,ya mejor será que nos vayamos a dormir dijo prescott,puedo desvelarme esta noche dijo gra,no, y por que no dijo gra,por que la ultima vez cantabas zumba y cuando fui a regalarte me golpeabas,pues fue de accidente, bueno pues no dijo prescott,ya mejor nos vamos en la cama y sin excusas dijo prescott. En la noche, se oían otra vez los ronquidos y las cosa que se caían en el sótano,ya vasta voy a ir abajo del sótano y nadie me va a detener dijo gra,bajo de las celebras silenciosamente mientras abría la puerta y baja silenciosamente las escaleras del sótano con muchos nervios gra mira y no ve nada pero oye unos pasos ve por el otro lado y no ve nada tendiendo mucho miedo solo en la obscuridad mira y grita y le da golpe a la panza a alguien, pues ese alguien era trooke, ay mi barrica entonces se prende las luces,que esta pasando dijo prescott, nada nac dijo gra, no pues veo que le golpeaste la panza a trooke y hiciste que dacio se despertaba ay gra aveces estas tan crédulo en tus emociones, es que es que dijo gra, es que nada ya vete a la cama y no despiertes a alguien mas ay mi panza dijo trooke descuida también vete a dormir y también tu dacio, ok dijeron los dos. Después que todos se fueran, bueno creo que todos están dormidos sal monstruo vamos a jugar cartas, y sale un monstruo verde de 4 ojos con 3 brazos a jugar con prescott.


	6. Chapter 6

El experimento

Jajajaja con esto podré dominar el mundo dijo prescott, de que hablas dijo dacio nada nada nada dijo prescott,que es eso lo que tienes en la mano dijo dacio, es una bebida muy buena para mi, dijo prescott,bueno dijo dacio,jajajaja se rió prescott.

En el sótano estaban prescott y gra y en frente una manta cubriendo algo en la yo el increíble doctor prescott y mi fiel ayuadante gra,hola dijo gra, creamos un monstruo invencible,jajajajaja se rieron los dos,booo y salió trooke de las sabanas,ahhhhh gritaron los dos, pero que dijo prescott donde esta el cadáver, que dijo trooke dije calavera,te refieres a chico calavera dijo trooke,no creí que hablas del cadaber que robamos ilegal, entonces prescott le da un golpe a gra en la cabeza fuerte,cállate idota, hay lombriz de agua puerca dijo gra QUE dijo prescott,mira ayudante mejor vete,bueno bueno dijo gra,como sea me vas a mostrar lo que tiene en esa botella, de que hablas dijo prescott, hay no te hagas el menso, dijo trooke, sabes que te iba decir para que iba a servir,pero mejor no me voy a mostarle esto a alguien confiado,bueno y que sabe guardar secretos dijo prescott, en la tarde. Hola chico calavera mira esto, que es eso una nueva malteada? no esto es un experimento que le compre a un doctor chiflado por 10 dólares y me dijo que podía dominar el mundo con esto, entonces vas a dominar el mundo dijo chico calavera, no con esto podré comprarme un Ferrari por que no tengo tanto dinero además no soy malvado, vamos a ver si esto sirve dijo prescott,entonces prescott se tomo la bebida, y como te sientes dijo chico calavera, no pues no siento nadaaaaa, hay mis huesos hay mis huesos hay mi cerebro, estas bien pregunto chico calavera,hay chico calavera ayúdame a entra a mi casa ayyyy. En la noche, y bueno al final la poción que le vendieron a prescott era para que sintiese un dolor fuerte en los huesos dijo gra y esta bien dijo dacio pues no del todo bien, y como te sientes prescott pavo gordo, solo no te pego por este dolor pero ya veras eh.


	7. Chapter 7

El amable

Buenos días dijo prescott,buenos dijeron trooke,dacio y gra,y diga en como les va bien dijeron los tres dígame fue una noche pesada o no durmieron bien? las dos cosas dijeron, tienen sueño o no quieren desayunar? las dos cosas, tiene hambre o no? las dos cosas, YA dejen de decir las dos cosas es que esta de mal humor o es que les da flojera contestar dijo prescott las dos cosas dijeron, bueno será mejor ver que pasa hoy, cuando sonó el timbre, quien será dijo prescott. Prescott abrió la puerta pero no estaba nadie, hola?, cuando caos llego con su liana y aterrizó en prescott, hola yo ser caos dijo pasando, hay hola tu caos como te va dijo prescott saludando a caos e igual caos pero aprenatdole la mano, 5 minutos después bueno ya me podrías soltar la mano,ok dijo caos, quien es esa dijo trooke no se dijo prescott, bueno lo mejor es preguntar para que bino aquí,cuando sonó el timbre, gra ve a abrir quieres,gra abrió la puerta era moho, hola humilde gato gracias por abrirme donde esta la fiesta dijo, en el patio dijo gra,gracias, oye gra quienes son ellas, este podemos ir a platicar, y bueno quienes son dijo prescott, es que ayer encontré un libro con números de teléfonos, pero descubrí que era la familia de desgracia haci que quería conocerlos y les dije que habría hoy una fiesta, no pues muy mala, y por que dijo gra, por que uno los nombres de cada uno de ellos es su especialidad, dos no me dijiste, pero bueno por lo menos será un día y dime cuantos son pregunto prescott, no pues como no se, mira gra no estaremos en la fiesta haci que tu te harás responsable de todo lo que ocurra eh y si algo sale mal o pasa algo tu lo resuelves dijo prescott, y si no se como resolverlo dijo gra, pues vienes arriba en mi cuarto pero no bajare,ok además seré lo mas amable que pueda. Ya casi todos los familiares de desgracia habían llegado,ding dong se oyó el timbre hola desgracia dijo gra, hola gra, para que me llamaste, es que hoy invite toda tu familia a una fiesta en mi casa y te invite, enserio dijo desgracia si vamos están el patio,en el patio estaban todos y dime que vamos hacer pues se me ocurrieron algunos juegos como correr en una bolsa de papas,golpear la piñata, jalar la cuerda, pero estera que iré por eso, en la casa gra no encontraba nada de lo que dijo entonces le fue a preguntar, oye prescott donde puedo encontrar bolsas de papas vacias,una cuerda y una piñata, pues la bolsas de papas están abajo y la cuerda también pero no tenemos piñatas, y ahora que hago dijo gra, tengo una idea se tu la piñata y ten dulces en la mano escondido en un traje quede parece una piñata, ok gracias dijo gra, y gra se fue,jajajaja si se lo creyó dijo prescott.

Despue de varios desastre saque ocurrió en la fiesta en la noche ya todos se iban,gracias por venir dijo gra mientras todos se iban, vaya fue maravilloso ver la familia de nuevo dijo desgracia, si dijo gra todo golpeado y teniendo unas vendas en la mano cabeza y pie, ya ves gra por no avisarme esto te paso, dijo prescott, pero que tien que ver dijo gra,nada, adiós gato gracias por la invitación dijo jaqueca soy la reina del mundo dijo yendoce en su barco,oye y es acuerda dijo gra,no se pero creoooo,la cuerda estaba amarrada en el pie de prescott jaqueca para para me estas llevando ahhhhh.


	8. Chapter 8

La escuelita

Bueno alumnos dijo gra hoy veremos matemáticas, tengo 5 manzanas, me da una dijo dacio no seas tonto no tiene ninguna manzanas solo imagínatelas, bueno continuo dijo gra tengo 5 manzanas si me como una cuantas quedan, a ver trooke cero por que son imaginarias, no a ver dacio, cinco, y por que cinco pregunto gra, por que una esta en digestión,tampoco vaya ustedes tiene el mismo nivel de estupidez me quedan 4 manzanas dijo gra, ahhhh, bueno continuamos trooke dime algo sobre el oído,trooke se levanto y se fue hacia gra y susurraba en su odio, que haces dijo gra pues me dijo,no que, pero me refería a que me digas algo sobre el oído de que está compuesto dijo gra, el yunque dijo dacio, jajajaja ya lo oyó repruébelo, pero si contesto bien dijo gra, oh yo me se otro el martillo jajajaja repruébelo dijo trooke pero si contesto bien, no pues haber deje a mi también contestar dijo trooke ok pero vete a tu asiento bueno a ver trooke dime una parte del oído los tornillos, no a ver dacio, escala media, bien, a ver trooke, escala grande, no a ver dacio, trompa de eustaquio, bien a ver trooke, la trompa de elefante, no a ver dacio, el caracol, va a decir que esta bien dijo trooke, pues si, dijo gra, eso no se vale prefiero mejor que cambie de tema dijo trooke, bueno ahora veremos los planetas que son Venus,mercurio, la tierra,Marte,Júpiter,Saturno dijo gra luego sigue fulano,neptines, y pluto dijo dacio, no después sigue urano,neptuno, y pluton, no esta mal pluton es una estrella no es un planeta, pues estas mal ya que si es un planeta dijo gra, pues vas a decir que el sol es una estrella no un planeta dijo daciopue si, trooke ve al pizarrón, 2 minutos después, que pues ve al pizarrón, es lo que ahogo me refiero que vayas al pizarrón y escribe algo de la escuel. Después de 4 minutos ya dijo trooke, aquí dice en mi eskuelita no sabes leer ni ezcribir, esta mal dijo gra por que dijo trooke, por que uno aquí les enseñe a escribí y leer, además tiene faltas de ortografía,no pues eso no nos a enseñado dijo dacio, claro que si dijo gra, entonces no el pusimos atención. Mejor ya se acaban las clases aquí en definitivo.


	9. Chapter 9

Descanso

En el patio de rugby estaban desgracia,iris,rugby,chico calavera, y frank y len.Y bien ruby y los demás les debo decir las gracias por aceptar cuidar nuestra casa y nuestras mascotas mientras nos vamos una semana de descanso,nos vemos, ah y una cosa más si bajan al sótano no entren en al puerta peligro arriesgado, que ahora que lo pienso no les debí mencionar pero bueno solo si les entraba curiosidad dijo prescott, adiós, y prescott donde iremos dijo gra buenos los iba llevara a Pensilvania pero me prohibieron la entrada,así que los llevare a mi cabaña con piscina que es mejor además tiene un ventilador dijo prescott,después de 1 día, vaya el viaje fue largo no amigos dijo prescott si! dijeron los demás bueno será mejor que entremos para mejor disfrutar estas mini vacaciones. Martes hace mucho viento oigan donde esta gra dijo prescott ayudenme grito gra, espera te vamos a salvara. Miércoles no entiendo estamos en verano y hace mucho frío parece que estamos en invierno dijo prescott, oigan y dónde está trooke aquí pero congelado, dijo gra. Jueves parece ser que esta love do demasiado no dejen de poner las cubetas. Viernes vaya hace tanto calor oigan donde están aquí pero de color rojo y deshidratados.Sábado ya basta será mejor que regresemos a casa pero nos tardaremos 2 días hoy y mañana. Lunes, que bueno es regresar a la casa! que le paso a la casa para e como si cosas mecánicas,un monstrnos y unos pandilleros la ubiencen destruido, de echo eso frank y len que bueno que están aquí digamen que paso, pues a desgracia le dio curiosidad que había en la puerta luego un monstruos salió y robots y empezaron a destruirlo todo y ayer unos pandilleros llegaron y les robaron, bueno gracias por la información, genial esto nos pasa por irnos de descanso pero descuiden no nos iremos a descansar hasta vacaciones, hay no dijeron gra,trooke y dacio.


	10. Chapter 10

magia

En la mañana gra teniendo un sombrero de mago tatatata aquí esta el mejor mago de todos, hay gra te eh dicho que eres pésimo mago todos tus trucos salen mal dijo prescott hay presc creo que no tienes confianza en mi,pues si una vez me dijiste que no habías roto mi camisa favorita y resulta que fuiste tu,o la otra vez que dijiste que no ibas a hacer una focaga en el bosque y el beso que se incendió, pues que no crei que se iba a incendiar dijo gra pues que no crei que se iba a incendiar dijo prescott con una voz burlo nada, mira mejor cállate perrito moribundo,QUE dijo prescott, digo miren mi truco de magia en este sombrero sacare una paloma miren solo digo estas palabras abracadabra y saco un conejo? jejejeje entonces rag empezó a sacar tortugas,peces,lagartija,etc... vamos donde esta esa condenada paloma, bueno mejor olvidemos esto y siguiere con mi siguiente acto prescott escoge una carta de mi baraja vela unos minutos, 5 minutos después, ok dámela, pata de cabra y acaso es tu carta? no, que como espera es esta? tampoco, donde esta? oye rag acaso es esta, ok ok dese curo ya se están aburriendo, pero este truco es bueno me encadenar y bajare boca bajo a este cubo de agua y me liberare, después de 10 minutos, y todavía no sale dijo trooke bueno ayuda démosle,pero que hicieron,ya casi iba a salir, ya rag mejor dejemos esto quieres, esperen tengo un truco mas beberé este líquido nos y tomare un cerillo y no explotare, que no lo hagas dijo trooke, demasiado tarde ya me lo bebí y ahora me tomare el cerillo, espera no, entonces gra se comió el cerillo ven, ohhhh ya me voy adiós, adiós maestro de magos maestros dijo prescott y boom rag exploto, hay estas bien rag, si no se preocupen.


	11. Chapter 11

La gotera

En la casa de prescott están durmiendo prescott cuando algo le despertó, que esta de donde viene esas gotas de agua oh no otra vez esa maldita tubería se rompió rayos tendré que llamar al plomero, llamaras a mario? pregunto gra, que no llamare a un plomero que un día me encontré un letrero que decía plomero chingon aquí además Mario hace pizzas dijo prescott, que no vendía comida china dijo gra,da lo mismo,hola plomero chingon aquí si no le gusta como arreglamos le regalamos hielo frío, hola neceser que venga a mi casa a que reglen una tubería. 1 hora después, hola ya llegamos que bueno necesito que vayan a reglar la tubería que esta arriba, ok vamos muchachos, que hizo que se rompiera se preguntó gra oye que fue por que ayer tu y yo estamos jugando a los piratas y por accidente la rompimos dijo trooke,ah no le digamos a prescott, que no me digan que, nada nada dijo gra, bueno, señor plomero no hagan tanto ruido que viene una amiga científica y me contara el mayor secreto del mundo, bueno vendrá al mediodía por mientras voy de comprasdijo prescott,1 hora después, vaya no regresaré a ese lugar que macabro fue, pero que, que es esto señor plomero! dígame,que esta pasando aquí,es que le estamos arreglando su tubería,si pero no tenía que poner tantos tubos y donde están los demás,uno lo corrimos de la casa por que estorbaba creo que se llamaba dacio y otro se metió a una tubería de pura curiosidad, y donde esta gra,gra gra gra donde estas, aquí arriba gra pero que haces allí el plomero me puso aquí cree que soy un tampon, óigame gra no es un tapón es un gato mi gato,creímos que era un tapón, espera gra ahorita te bajo, vaya esto me pasa por contratar un plomero chingon, oh no ya vino la profesora, profesora cuente el secreto, el secreto mas grande del mundo es... cuando en ella se le callo una tubería pesada, profesora esta bien, ayyaya mi cabeza me duele en que estábamos, que me iba a contar el secreto mas grande, no pues se me olvido dijo la profesora,oiga señor ya le arreglamos su gotera y le tenemos una sorpresa un grifo de agua, que pero si le pedí que tan sólo arreglan se la tubería, si y le dimos un grifo de agua,ahhhhh, y prescott empieza llorar.


	12. Chapter 12

Lily

En la noche alguien tocaba la puerta de ruby hola? pregunto ruby hola me llamo Lily aquí esta trooke? trooke el amigo de prescott, si ese dijo Lily, no esta aquí pero esta medio lejos de aquí, oye podría pasar la noche,es que no tengo donde dormir,ok puedes pasar,gracias dijo Lily y dime por que buscas a trooke, bueno es que, quieres saber por que? dijo Lily, si dijo ruby, pues es que trooke y yo somos novios,trooke tiene novia? Si soy yo, trooke tien novia? dijo iris,trooke tiene novia? dijo desgracia, trooke tien novia? dijo chico calavera, bueno si soy yo, y como se conocieron dijo iris, bueno fue mas o menos hace 6 años, yo estaba en una casita de dos pisos y andaba cortando mi césped,cuando haci mucho viento y mi sombrero de jardinera se voló cuándo vi alguien que lo atrapo y era trooke y me lo devolvió me sonroje por un momento, y adentro había una nota que decía veme hoy en el parque a las 1:00 entonces después de estar decidida si ir o no pero bueno al final decidí que si después de cambiarme de ropa fui al parque pero no lo encontraba pase como media hora en buscarlo cuando al final me rendí y me senté,y el estaba a lado mío, después platicamos de nuestras vidas el dice que vive con su amigo prescott por que el no tenía casa y como la gente no lo contrataban y su color entonces me dijo que esperaba unos 5 minutos después de 5 minutos me trajo un ramo de flores, después de ese día en la noche me invito a cenar y me dijo si quería ser su novia y le dije que si, después de eso me llevo a mi casa y me canto una canción hermosa, pero mis padres no querían que estuviese con él tenía que volver a mi hogar en el aeropuerto le dije que nos veríamos en 6 años, y eso paso ahora estoy aquí aunque me tarde algunos días, por que no en contra la casa, pero bueno esa es la historia de como nos conocimos y nos hicimos novios,vaya historia, dijo ruby bueno mañana iré a su casa. En la mañana adiós ruby luego las visitare nos vemos adiós, en la mañana casa de prescott, alguien tocaba la puerta, y trooke abrió, y se sorprendió a ver quien Lily, trooke, ah que bonito los novios se encontraron, si y otra boca que alimentar.


	13. Chapter 13

Los carteles estupidos

En la mañana en la casa de prescott, oye prescott mira estos carteles que hice dijo gra mira los 20 que hice aquí va el primero,no arroje los cigarrillos al suelo encendidos por que las cucarachas tendrán cancer,2 no compre aquí vendemos muy caro,3 spaideraman, 4 por favor no pasar si no dabe leer pregunta en la boletería,5 librería de libros,6 tacos del tío chimporin no son buenos pero quita el hambre,7 la comida es para comer,8 en este lugar 1873 no paso nada,9 hielo frío,10 café caliente,11 atención este cartel tiene bordes filosos hace que no toque el cartel,12 solo doy gratis a las personas de 80 y que estén acompañados de sus abuelitos,13 vendo conejos de carne, 14 comidas lentas mcondos, 15 esta prohibido hacer fogatas y acampar debajo del lago,16 se solicita empleado que no haga nada pero que obedezca ordenes,17 tu jefe puede ser un alienigena denúnciale!, 18 posole lo escribimos mal pero lo hacemos rico,19 paletearía de paletas y 20 se habla español en varios idiomas. Que tal dijo gra, oye gra dime eres estupidos de nacimiento o ya eres haci.


	14. Chapter 14

ahorrando

nada como un café en la mañana no gra oye donde esta mi taza que tenía en mano, oh si oye prescott estamos ahorrando por que a miedoso le dije que vamos a traer a harry rios el artista más rápido de todos, pero cobra mucho tanto que tenderemos que tomar medidas muy drásticas, drásticas como cual dijo prescott,pues solo podemos utilar la electricidad por 1 hora, solo tendremos focos pequeños y ahorradores, no tiraremos mucha el agua demás solo nos bañaremos 1 veces en la semana, que oh vamos no exageres dijo prescott pues si y vendrá este miércoles, además ya empezamos hoy, que pues no además voy a ir a regar, no pues siempre las regas dijo gra,me refiero a regar las macetas pedazo de bestia, oye mejor ahorramos mejor. Martes, no puede ser dijo prescott ya no aguanto mas esto, si además mi traje de gata lo debo de lavar todos los días dijo lily, no te preocupes amor todos saldar bien dijo trooke, no lo creo además últimamente pude aver oído que ese pintor es un fracasos total dijo prescott, pues si le damos oportunidad dijo dacio, bueno ya que pero entonces tendremos que soportar esto dijo prescott, pues si pero odio ahorrar dijo dacio, enserio creí que te gustaba siempre ahorras dinerodijo prescott, si pero ahorrar dinero y energía dijo dacio. Miércoles por fin ya se acaba esto de ahorrar dijo prescott, oye gra donde esta el pintor, vendrá en la tarde ay no dijeron todos, 5 horas después, porfin ya son las 5 pm donde, estar no se dijo miedoso guácala por que todos huelen mal pregunto miedoso, por ahorrará dijo prescott oigan ya llego harry rios, hola soy harry el pintor más rápido del mundo dijo harry denme una hoja de color negro grande dijo harry ahora vean al pintor más rapido del mundo para empezar pintare a Elvis presley entonces empezó a pintar muy rápido harry, vaya que rapidez dijo prescott, que ágil dijo trooke, ven valió la pena dijo gra, ya esta listo dijo harry ya esta Elvis Presley, eso no se parece nada a Elvis, oh si se me olvido una cosa, que es esa mancha dijo miedoso, y harry escribió Elvis, bien continuare, oh no dijo gra que pasa pregunto prescott es que harry cobra por dibujo oh no ay que pararlo dijo prescott demasiado tarde ya paguen, oh nos quedaremos pobres, y harry pinto a bugs bunny,pato Lucas, la roca,chinos rios, abram lincoln,bart,George Washington, y a el chapulín colorado pero todos mal dibujados.


	15. Chapter 15

No te vayas gra

En la mañana, oigan donde están los demás dijo gra no se dijo lily, deberían estar en algún lado, hola ya llegamos perdón no retrasamos por que hubo fiesta en la casa de rugby y nos quedamos dormidos y apenas nos despertamos y, esto no puede seguir haci todos son desordenados y irresponsables, de que hablas gra, de nada pero les abierto que si siguen haci me iré de la casa para siempre, descuida no pasara nada malo, 1 hora después, pásamelas estoy libre vamos,dijo prescott, ahí va, y entonces prescott anotó un gol y destruyó una fotografía, pero que hacen jugando en la casa dijo gra pues es que, dijo prescott, pues nada, discúlpanos gra es que queríamos jugar en la casa por que, mejor no me des explicaciones ya me arte me voy de la casa adiós, y gra empaco su cosas como un vagabundo y se fue de la casa gra, espera gra cambiaremos, oh no ahora que hacemos tiene que saber que afuera están las pandillas mas violentas y malvadas de aquí, bueno será mejor que lo busquemos por que se fue en un tren desconocido que no se a donde fue, bueno dejemos de hablar y vamos a la ciudad. 2 horas después, vaya esos fueron las 2 horas mas largas de mi vida, miren la policia, policia policia estamos buscando a alguien llamado gra, gra? ese tipo lo mataron la pandilla las flamas verdes lo fusilaron, que! oh no vamos muchachos mejor regresemos vaya será mejor que hagamos un minuto de silencio y un homenaje, después del minuto y del homenaje, vaya como lo recordaremos, cuando la tienda de enfrente se vieron sus televisores encendidos, chicos no se preocupen, gra? dijo dacio, gra esta vivo, chicos estoy vivo mejor pensé de darles otra oportunidad además no los abonaría por que los quiero a todos, ahhh dijeron todos, bueno para arreglar este probé,mas hagamos una fiesta en la casa de rag, siiii dijeron todos, no en mi casa no siempre que van me la destruyen.


	16. Chapter 16

Enfermedades

En la mañana prescott y sus amigos estaban en la casa de ruby un hombre tocaba la puerta hola quien es usted pregunto ruby, soy jin jon y les vengo a mostrara algo increíblemente bueno y que nunca lo verán otra vez, vaya que es pregunto ruby,déjame enterar y te lo muestro a ti y a tus amigos, ok pase hola soy jin jon, y hoy le vengo a mostrara lo que hay en este cofre quieren saber que hay adentro, si dijeron, ok aquí ven esto abrió el cofre pero no había nada. Oiga aquí no hay nada, pero ya sentirán, hay pero que nos pasa y por que estoy tan flaco, es que le dio flicosis se vuelve muy flaco, que alguien me ayude a mover dijo prescott,oiga porfa of este ya se me olvido lo que iba a decir dijo ruby es que le dio amnesiatocis dijo jin jon,por lo menos exciten,esas enfermedades dijo prescott,entonces chico calavera tenía unas gafas, pero por utilizas eso chico calavera, es que mira lo que hay después de la gafas, no puede ser donde están tus ojos, le dio ojiciego dijo jin jon, no puedo dejar de estar feliz dijo desgracia, y yo no pues dejar de estar tristedijo iris,es que les dio feliztomia y tristetomia dijo jin jon,que por que no puedo dejar de temblar dijo lily, es que te dio terremoto humano, no pues ser dijo trooke, que pasa dijo lily, no me mires lily dijo trooke, pues que pasa dijo lily, es que le dio caninosis, gracias jin jon, de nada, pero trooke aunque seas perro y yo mitad gata no importa por que aun te amare, y yo también a ti lily entonces se besaron en la boca,ahhhh dijeron todos eso fue muy hermosos dijo prescott pero no queremos estás enfermedades dijo prescott vestido como de los años 70, que te paso dijo iris, creo que me dio fiebre disco y fiebre de los años setentas, eso es cierto quieres bailar disco mi amigo dijo jin jon, si digo no,queremos que nos regreses a la normalidad dijo prescott, pues no dijo jin jon, mejor me hubiese quedado en el desierto, dijo prescott, bueno esta bien dijo jin jon, pero tendré que vacunarlos a todos, después de 35 minutos, ya esta listo las enfermedades, se irán, ahora, vaya todos regresamos a la normalidad,pero habrá un efecto que durará una semana, cual es dijo prescott,que se harán pequeños, entonces todos se volvieron pequeños, pero que hay mejor olvídelo, bueno chicos ahora que hacemos, dijo prescott, y si contamos chistes de pequeños dijo dacio,bueno ya que dijo prescott.


	17. Chapter 17

Prescott explicando como ser policia

hola chicos hoy les hablare como ser policia haci que siéguenme. Paso 1 infracción de estacionamiento llega prescott en un carro de policia estacionándose mal y saliéndose del carro, recuerden estacionarce mal va contar la ley, entonces un carro se estaciona en un lugar para discapacitados,y sale un señor, señor ese lugar es solo para discapacitados, lo siento solo moveré el carro, se esta resistiendo al arresto entonces prescott le dispara con su arma en la pierna, paso 2 como solucionar problemas, si hay problemas dispárele casi siempre funciona, prescott le dispara a una maquina de soda y sale una soda gratis,para cambiar de canal, y para desacerté de multas de estacionamiento, paso 3 mantente hidratado, prescott esta en un parque y toma agua, saludable! paso 4 divierte, prescott esta haciendo una llamada de broma,hola esta apetsomal, apesto mal? yo no pero tu si, jajaja, paso 5 aplicar la ley, recuerda cruzar sin mirar para los dos lados es un delito, alto ahí usted no miro para los dos lados está arrestado dijo prescott, pero no viene carro, entonces prescott miro los dos lados, da igual! entonces le disparó con su arma, menso que no sabes que puedes ser atropellado,entonces un carro atropello a prescott, hay gracias por ponerme atención, la próxima seman veremos cómo aplicar la ley en la cárcel.


	18. Chapter 18

El fin del mundo

En el medio día en la casa de prescott alguien tocaba la puerta. Hola quien es? dijo prescott, soy el monje randy, y le vengo a decirles algo importante, que cosa, no te diré hasta que me contestes lo siguiente, hay una E adelante una M arriba una W en la izquierda abajo, y otra W en la derecha abajo que forma, oh yo se yo se dijo prescott, ok dime, formas un puerco, excelente dijo randy, bien creo que puedes saber ja esto el fin del mundo es hoy, El fin del mundo! no puede ser, si si puede ser dijo randy, hay no dijo prescott, pero recuerda no le diga a nadie dijo randy,oigan muchachos el fin del mundo es hoy! grito prescott, idiota dijo randy mientras se iba, QUE dijeron todos no puede ser verdad dijeron todos excepto prescott,pues si entonces hagamos lo que teníamos planeado pero que no podremos hacer en un futuro haci que ya hagámoslo! dijo prescott, ok dime que harás tu prescott? pregunto gra,yo iré a apostar todo mi dinero en los caballos adiós dijo prescott corriendo, que harás tu dacio? pregunto gra, yo les diré al casi final, y tu trooke y lily, estaremos abrazados hasta el final, dijeron los dos abrazados, pues yo haré las 5 cosas que siempre quise hacer dijo gra 1 fumar agggg no puedo respirar por que nadie me dijo que esto me podría pasar! 2 tener una pelea, oye oso quieres pelear, si vamos dijo el oso, aahhhh gritaron los dos, 1 hora después, ayayay creo que el oso me venció, 3 robar muy bien dame todo y el dinero dijo gra con una mascara y no podía ver además estab volteado, señor esta al revés, muy bien dame el dinero, de sus ahorros o cuentas? mis ahorros, bien dame su identificación, ok aquí esta, señor tiene 0 dólares, y sea mejor que se vaya, ok dijo gra, 4 volar, si voy a volar, dijo gra en una montañacon unas plumas si lo lograre, y ay no lo logre, 5 entrar y salir de un laberinto, bien y ahora como salgo, en la tarde el sol ya se estaba poniendo, y trooke,lily, y dacio, estaban afuera y mirando el atardecer, y bueno como te fue prescott, mal lo perdí todo el dinero pero que mas da al fin de acabo es el fin del mundo, si dijeron trooke,lily y dacio, oye daci que nos ibas a mostrar a si este video de prescott antes de su sirugia, entonces se veía a prescott con lentes,dientes chuecos,y cafés, y arrugas. Después de todos se empezaron a burlar de el, cuando empezó a obscurecer, ay no es el fin del mundo dijo prescott, si dijo randy, monje randy de donde saliste, vine aquí para ver el final del mundo, cuando todo se obscurecio, y después se vio la luz otra vez, pero que paso dijo prescott que no era el fin del mundo, si se acabo un mundo pero se hizo otro igual que el anterior,que farsante dijo trooke, si váyase de aquí dijo prescott, bueno como sea dijo randy. Ay no dijo prescott,que pasa dijo gra, ya no tenemos dinero ahora somos pobres, no ay una solución dijo dacio, cual dijo prescott, es que hagamos recuerdos en un show para ganar dinero, bueno ya que es la única solución dijo prescott.


	19. Chapter 19

Los mejores recuerdos parte 1

Y aquí están prescott y gra en el show de los mejores recuerdos hoy nos hablaran de sus historias que nadie conoce, hasta ahora, y con algunos invitados así que aquí están. Estaba prescott tocando un piano y gra estaba arriba, dime gra esta melodía se te hace familiar dijo prescott, pues no me acuerdo, dijo gra, a ver una vez mas dijo prescott, pues no me acuerdo, no te tienes que acordar atarantado ve lo que dice el cartel de trooke, le dijo susurrando prescott, y gra vio lo que decía y repitió, a esa melodía me acordó cuando pusimos un negocio de fotos, veamos el video. En un día soleado estaban gra y prescott, recuerda gra me voy a descansar encárgate de él negocio le dijo prescott, 15 minutos después, ya regrese y que paso! dijo prescott, es que decidí que el negocio necesitaba mejorar haci que subí los precios y estafe y la gente destruyó el local, dime gra eres menso o te haces, pues no me se la respuesta,no pues creo que yo si. A ver gra que te acuerdas de este paracaídas,a ver, ah si fue cuando yo y tu tomamos las clases de paracaídas con tu tío, veamos el video dijo gra. Bien novatos vamos tiene que tomar este curso por que cuando llegue la guerra, tío ya te dije que no estamos en dijo prescott cuando fue interrumpido por su tío cállate insolente haci como tu estas tan de buen humor primero haci que empieza ya, tienes que caer en el centro de ese circulo, ya entonces prescott se aventó de una montaña y se estrelló con cactus, uñas espinas de un árbol, con un roble, y cayo pero no llego, que idiota a ver tu gato pequeño de color naranja suave haber si lo haces mejor que este tipo,ya entonces gra se aventó de la montaña pero si llego al círculo. Que bunos tiempos y dime gra te acuerdas de alguna fiesta especial? pues si la fiesta que tuvimos en el baño cuando no podíamos salir veamos el video. Bien gra parece que no podemos salir de aquí que hacesmos hasta la mañana? que tal si hacemos una fiesta siiiiii difieren los dos. En la mañana siguiente que paso no recuerdo nada, dijo prescott ni yo excepto que la puerta de el baño se habré por el otro lado ejejeje. Si recuerdo eso gra y como te pegue tan fuerte por no decírmelo, bueno y como invitado aquí está nuestro amigo dacio, dinos dacio un recuerdo especial, pues tengo uno que fue cuñado rompimos el pueblo de gloom rompió e l récord dar mas giros, veamos el video. Hola alcalde me quería ver? si dacio necesitamos tu ayuda para que precio es y cuentes el número de giros veras nosotros queremos romper el récord de más giros haci que nos pondremos en un lavadora y nos harás girar ok, ok. Bueno ya estamos en la lavadora preciona el botón, ok y aquí vamos 1,2,3 después 863,864,865,866,867 después 1623 y 1624 si lo logro el pueblo no no tengo palabras para esto excepto que este es el mejor día, adiós, espera detén la lavadora. Vaya cosa dacio, si dacio pero es hora de hablar de ti prescott, de mi? si pude oír de tus aventura ambientales dijo gra, si les daré un resumen de mis aventuras veamos el video. Cuando no tenía nada que hacer el chico calavera me dijo que investigase sobre el medio ambiente pero me dije a quien le intereseria, esos temas pues al final a mi, en mi primera aventura en las alcantarillas, pude ver cuanta mugre había y como esa agua la utilizaban para el riego,en otra oportunidad estuve en un basurero y supe sobre el reciclaje,después de una desafortunada herencia supe sobre la desertificación,vi el horror del tráfico de animales,casi una vez me quedo sordo,después supe una cosa horrible los incendios forestales,mis sobrinos me explicaron sobre la capa de ozono,descubrí que les pasa a los perros de las calles,en un río pude ver como dos empresas querían poner sus represas, también supe la contaminación de el mar, y casi muero por la contaminación que yo mismo hacia, recuerden tenemos que cuidar el planeta por que nosotros lo dañamos. Vaya cosa no prescott, pero bueno ahora vamos con la ultimo recuerdo que nos dirá trooke, si gracias bueno les diré unos de mis recuerdos mas especial el cual fue cuando hicimos la copetencia de las venciditas vemos el video, ok chicos vamos a ver quien es el más fuerte hacia que empecemos, ahhh gritaban mientras jugaban 10 minutos después muy bien y quien gano fue lily? que dijeron todos si gane bien echo mi amor. Y bueno eso fue todo de que hablas a prescott si tenemos que participar más para ganar todo el dinero que te gastaste, oh no, rápido piensen en mas recuerdos, y eso fue todo por hoy vean lo que pasara en el siguiente episodio adiós dijo el locutor.


	20. Chapter 20

Los mejores recuerdos parte 2

Y regresamos en el capítulo anterior prescott y sus amigos nos contaban sus mejores recuerdos pero ahora viene la segunda parte y aquí están prescott y gra.

Estaban prescott y gra en el piano y prescott tocando otra vez y diciendo nana na nana na nana, bueno ya vasta de muchos nana no prescott, si gra dime que te recuerda esta música, hmmm a ver ah si esa música me recuerda cuando tenía sobrepeso veamos el video, hola prescott ya regrese hola gra como te fue!? que te paso pareces una bola de playa, es que comi mucho cuando fui a la dulcería dijo gra, aghh genial solo nos queda una cosa, que es pregunto gra, ejercicio, vamos corre,vamos corre vamos si se puede, vamos vamos, 9 meses después, ahora si gra dime que aprendiste, que no volveré a correr adiós, espera ay ya que. Vaya cosa recuerdas cuando te llame pelota de playa gra? si eso me acuerda cuando hiciste una encuesta de apodos, tienes razón veamos el video dijo prescott, hola la pregunta de hoy es cual es su apodo? vamos, me llaman el cuatro ojos, citripio, a mi me dicen el cabezon, a mi me dicen ed, a mi el opinante, a mi el scooby, a mi el galán, medicen el erizo azul, y bueno eso fue todo adiós dijo prescott. Si lo recuerdo muy bien dijo prescott, oye prescott oí que tu tenias una pandilla ante de ser nuestro amigo no? si la pandilla de la serpientes nos llamábamos así por que todos excepto yo éramos serpientes, veamos el video. Bueno brothers vamos a hacer una carrera de patinetas voladoras, si vamos 1,2,3 vayan, y el en fondo se oía la música de conker bad fur day surf punks, y el ganador es prescott si tomen esa yo gane hahaha. Vaya pandilla oye para que es esto, gra no lo toque por que podría CAERSE! ahhh mis dedos! Y regresaremos después de estos comerciales dijo el locutor.

Y regresamos de no todo es mi culpa además te toca hablar prescott de tus aventuras ambientales dijo gra, pues si todo fue tu culpa y ahora me toca a hablar veamos el video. Mientras investigaba más sobre temas ambientales fui a muchos lugares, fui al norte para visitar a las ballenas, y recuperar una canción de mi infancia, luego fui a un pueblo donde todo funciona con energía solar, hasta la radio funciona dijo María, que bueno oye quieres salir con migo dijo prescott, que no y le da una cachetada, para resolver un lío en mi corazón fui al bosque por una eucaria y casi cometo un crimen, otro día fui a un río largo y fui de principio y fin,después de estrellarme en el desierto por suerte sobreviví, en una oportunidad vi las estrellas con un telescopio gigante,luego fui al museo y descubrí que aveces no tienes que ir muy lejos para conocer, y finalmente estuve un día completo en el mar sabien mas, el mundo es grande conozcanlo. Vaya prescott parece que te recuperaste, no gra es un le pedí a trooke que pusiera la radio para disimular que toco le dijo susurrando prescott a gra, y bien gra dime que te recuerda esta melodía, cuando se oían anuncios, trooke no le cambies dijo prescott, lo siento, pues esa melodía me recuerda a los deportes cuando los jugamos veamos el video, y compren cereal ratón, trooke! lo siento. Bien García dime que deporte te gusta, pues me gusta el baseball,basketball, y fútbol, ok juegemos y aquí voy gra tien el bat pero por hacidente lo lanza y le cae a prescott, ahorita voy por la pelota la tengo dijo prescott entonces atrapa la pelota pero luego gra lo taclea, y finalmente cuando prescott le mete un gol a gra, gra furioso le empieza a pegar. Hahaha todos se reían, que cosa no prescott, si eso me recuerda cuando le pegabas al cartero dijo prescott veámoslo. prescott prescott mira caze a un monstruo,gra por décima vez el cartero no es un monstruo dijo prescott. Jajaja se reían todos, bueno ya casi es el final para los ultimos recuerdos los dirá lily como estas lily dijo prescott muy bien y tu? también dime que nos traes, les traigo el recuerdo de los invitados mas misteriosos el hombre invisible y sordo, y akram veamos el video. Hola señor invisible y sordo como le va? pregunto prescott dígame que se siente ser invisible? nonono no seguiré viendo sus insultos, y dígame que piensa de dijo prescott cuando fue interrumpido por akram no me parece de muy mal gusto, y que opina de, esta bien pero mañana estar mejor, ay ya basta como sabe todo, eso no te lo puedo decir adiós y desapareció. Bueno y eso es todo amigos después aremos una fiesta en casa de gra, espera prescott se te olvido mi truco de magia mira opucus pocus, y desaparecieron gra y prescott. Mira los eu hiciste idiota, lo siento, mira donde estamos? creo que es un espectáculo y quieren que cantemos, ok canta con migo hmm que bajen las empresas que ajen las empresas que bajen ayyy creo que nos les gusto como sea nos vamos adiós dijo prescott huyendo del teatro. Nos vemos en la fiesta en la casa de gra.


End file.
